


Dead Wrong

by TimmyJaybird



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [32]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: FtM Dick, M/M, Rose has her reasons for disapproving of the relationship, Slade knowing he's been a shitty dad, Trans Character, implied past JayRose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Dick just wants Slade's kids to approve of their relationship. And while Joey did, quickly- Rose is a completely different story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The theme was "dead wrong". I... really want to explore Slade and his kids more, and how Rose and Joey would deal with Slade and Dick being together.

“Dude, it’s my _father_ .” Rose said it like she couldn’t believe she even had to, gesturing towards Dick with one hand. Her bracelets jingled together against the sound of the city traffic. “You really fuckin’ think it’s _no big deal_?”

 

“Yeah,” Dick said, folding his arms, leaning back in the chair. He’d chosen a cafe with public, outdoor seating in the hopes that it might keep Rose somewhat calm. He was already sure he was very, _very_ wrong. “Why would it be?”

 

“Oh my god.” She reached up, tugged at her white hair, the same shade as Slade’s. “He could be _your_ father.”

 

“Like you don’t like older women.”

 

“I don’t fuck ones related to people I know!” She leaned back, groaning. “Jesus Dick, this is just. Fucked up.”

 

“It’s really not. You know, your brother didn’t throw a fit.”

 

“Yeah well, I’m not Joey.” She tugged at her hair again.

 

“Listen, we’re not exactly friends,” Dick said, leaning his arms onto the table. “I’m talking to you out of respect. You’re closer with Tim, maybe even Jason, than you are me. But I want us to get along.”

 

Rose snorted, straightening up. “By closer to Tim you mean _I tried to fuck him and failed_.” Dick cringed. “And as for Jason, well… you can guess if I succeeded or not.” Dick felt his jaw dropping open over that, before Rose pushed her chair back, standing up. “But if you think it’s just okay to me that you’re sleeping with my dad? Well, you’re dead wrong.”

 

She brushed past his chair, and Dick had no choice but to watch her go. He knew better than to try and stop her.

 

*

 

“You’re distracted.” Dick lifted his head from Slade’s bare chest at that, glancing at him. His lover was looking down at him expectantly.

 

“How did you know?”

 

“You’re being quiet.”

 

Dick sucked on his teeth, reached across Slade and smacked his side. “ _Ass_ ,” he said, settling back down onto his chest. He rubbed his hand along Slade’s side, then up to his chest, fingers toying with his chest hair. Slade’s hand rubbed his spine, softly. “I met with Rose today,” Dick admitted, and Slade gave a quiet _oh?_ , his hand dipping down towards the small of Dick’s back. “She’s still… not thrilled. She really didn’t want to talk to me. I don’t get it.” Dick huffed, closed his eyes. “Joey’s fine with it. But she won’t even hear me out.”

 

Slade’s hand slid back up Dick’s back, before giving him a little pat. Dick pushed himself up, so Slade could sit up, stand from the bed. He stretched, and Dick unabashedly watched the muscles pull in his back and shoulders. “Joey is fine with it for your sake,” Slade said, collecting his clothing that Dick had torn off him, earlier, in a fit of needing stress relief.

 

Dick bit at his lip as Slade began to dress. He could see the point there- Joey was his friend, had been his teammate before. They had a bond that he and Rose really didn’t. “She could at least hear me out.”

 

“If there’s one thing about my daughter you’ll learn,” Slade said, turning to Dick and offering out his button down that he’d shed earlier. Dick took it, slid it over his arms, left it to hang up, brushing the scars on his chest. “It’s that she’s far more like me than you’d like.”

 

Dick smiled at that, and Slade bent over, kissed his hair.

 

“She’ll come around,” he offered, “for Joey’s sake, honestly. Lord knows I’m not her favorite person, but she loves her brother.” Dick nodded, watched as Slade headed for the bedroom door. Dick would follow him, in a minute. Get dressed and go about the evening before going out for patrol.

 

For a moment, he just wanted to sit there, and hope Slade was right.

 

*

 

“I know you’re there.” Rose spoke without turning around, and Slade, for a moment, clung to the shadows. He gave her a moment to think she was mistaken- but her stature never changed, her body language proof alone that she _knew_ without a shadow of a doubt, that he was there.

 

He stepped out, taking a few steps into the moonlight. Below, the nightlife was bustling. Across the city, Dick was flying high and free, getting himself into the sort of trouble that drove Slade mad and made him love Dick twice as hard.

 

“Whatever you have to say, say,” Rose said, still watching the city below. She was in full gear, and Slade didn’t know if she had _plans_ or was just living for the moment. Knowing her, the latter. “So I can split.”

 

“Dick told me he spoke with you.”

 

She unfolded her arms, gave a bitter little laugh. She turned around then, holding her hands out, palms facing him. “Yeah. Yeah, he did. Tried to. Tried to reason behind whatever the fuck the two of you think you’re doing.” Her hands balled into fists. “ _Grayson_ , really? Slade, of all the damn people to get wrapped up in.”

 

“You’re not one to judge on taste when it comes to Bruce’s _brood_.”

 

Rose huffed. “Jason’s _not_ Dick,” she pointed out, “and that was just a few… whatevers. Moved on. Over and done with. He’s got a kid, you know that? God, he’s with a guy who’d probably love to gut you for all the hell you put the Titans through once. And now it’s just okay to bed down with their original _Robin_?” Rose shook her head. “You’ve painted a target on your back.”

 

Slade’s posture relaxed, as he gave her words a minute to roll through his mind. “Is that what this is about?” he asked, and Rose bit her tongue, frowning. He took another step towards her. “You’re concerned?”

 

“Don’t… think too hard on it,” she started, “just, if they all decide to skin your ass because you come home late one night or forget your _anniversary_ , well. I’ll have to swoop in and save you. And I don’t want that hassle.” She waved him off, and Slade didn’t believe her. Not for a moment.

 

“Rose.” He said it softly, possibly softer than he’d ever said her name. And the truth of that stung. He _knew_ he’d never been a good father. He’d failed Grant so completely that all he had left of him was a damn etched stone- and it was a wonder Joey gave him the time of day, let alone the attention he did. But Rose? Slade figured he’d done the most wrong by her. By leaving her for so long. By throwing her through hell, because he saw so much of _himself_ in her, couldn’t decide if he wanted it to flourish or die.

 

He watched her mouth fall, watched her turn, look down towards the ground. “Don’t get yourself killed,” she muttered, as he walked towards her, paused close enough to touch. “Alright? You’re a fuckin’ _ass_ , but no one’s putting a bullet in your damn skull besides me.”

 

Slade shook his head, reached up, touched her cheek. She jumped at the touch, the feeling of his glove. “You’re too much like me.”

 

“Don’t I fucking know it.” Rose sighed, leaned her cheek into his glove. “What if Grayson hurts you?” she asked. “What if he breaks your heart?”

 

It was almost laughable, that it’d be a concern. Except, if Slade was honest, it _was_ \- because he was invested. Because he was serious. Because he had done something he swore he’d never do since Adaline.

 

He’d fallen in love.

 

“Well then, guess you’ll still have to come defend my honor.” Behind his mask, he smiled, and Rose reached up, smacked his chest.

 

“God I don’t think I can get used to you making jokes.” She pulled away from his hand, and gave him a real smile. One he hadn’t seen in a long time. “Don’t make me put a sword through him.”

 

“I’d rather you don’t. If anything, maybe get coffee with him again. He wants you to like him.”

 

Rose snorted. “I don’t _hate_ him. I just…” she paused, swallowed. “Care.” She glanced away, looked up at the sky. Down below, traffic grew angry despite the hour. And Slade knew his borrowed time was up. “I need to go. Gotham’s boring. Not my city.”

 

“Hopefully not so boring you won’t come back.”

 

Rose turned her stare back on Slade, reached up to squeeze his shoulder. It wasn’t a hug, which Slade found he almost wanted from the girl who _wasn’t_ little anymore, who he didn’t deserve to even have a civil conversation with. But it was something.

 

“I think I’ll find a way.” One last smile, and he was off, walking towards the other edge of the roof. Slade turned, didn’t watch her go, didn’t want to know which direction she was heading in. Where she was going next.

 

She needed her freedom. She needed the right to worry about him, to disagree. And she needed a reason to come back.

 

He hoped he was giving her that. He knew he never had before, but Dick changed things. Softened him in just the right ways.

 

Maybe he’d get a second chance, at one of his greatest mistakes.


End file.
